


Unintended

by Rose_Avington



Category: The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Tony is up in his feels, some spoilers to the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Avington/pseuds/Rose_Avington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told in Tony's POV of his feelings and insecurities throughout the plot of the movie along with some canon divergence relating to him realizing his feelings towards Steve. Rated M for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fic. Im not sure how long I plan on making this but it will be a multi chapter and the lengths will fluctuate. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.

“ You could have saved us...” Tony was frozen, paralyzed as he watched the last rays of life fade from his friend’s eyes. The captain laid there in his arms, splayed about the mound of corpses formed by their fellow fallen Avengers. A wave of fear washed over Stark as his eye roamed their lifeless forms. They were all gone and he was the last one alive.

He was alone and it was all his fault.

“ I don’t trust a man that doesn’t have a bad side. “ He was looking at Steve with a glare that could kill. His companion feeling the tension ripped the log he was set to chop in two with a his bare hands; anger overtaking him. He didn’t ask for this. He never meant for things to go this far, never intended to be the one who had doomed them all. It wasn’t in Stark’s original plan to build the AI. Nor did he plan the damage in Africa. Hulk was reeking havoc in such a populated area he had no choice.

Tony wasn’t able to cope with having to lay low in the country-side. The fact he'd manage to inconvenience the team once more was already more than he could handle. It angered him that Steve couldn’t grasp his frustration or the severity of the matter at hand. Was it that hard to get? This was why they never got along.

Stark Enterprises is his life. The inventions, the bots, JARVIS, and the suit all were what made Tony Stark the man he was. It took away all the inferiority.he felt. The worthlessness ingrained in him by his father. But being an Avenger was even more important. 

They made him feel needed and accepted, though he may try to act snide about all the time and money he put into the tower and the modifications and equipment - which in reality was no dent in his savings whatsoever - he loved the feeling of being depended on he thrived on it. The Avengers it what made Tony feel like he belonged, not as iron man but a friend. He’d never admit it. The loneliness he felt every time he team disbanded.

“ Why did you do this! “ 

There was so much anger in Roger’s eyes. Everyone in the room was in a state of panic, fear and anger apparent on all of their faces. All save for Bruce who watched in astonishment of how things could have gone so horribly wrong in such little time. The sheer wait of everything coming down to Tony was agonizing. But still he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t let the team know what drove him to the creation of Ultron. Most of all he couldn’t let Steve know.

“Why did you do it....?”

Because I watched you die.


End file.
